


Axes to Grind

by whiim



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Cigarettes, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English SoSu, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hancock has a crush on the SoSu, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, MacCready and Hancock are best buds, Moving On, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Bostonian SoSu, POV Multiple, Psychic Bond, Sarcasm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking, Smut, Sole was an actress, Soulmate AU, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Telepathic Bond, They frustrate eachother, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, maccready definitely says some bad words, reluctant romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiim/pseuds/whiim
Summary: DISCONTINUED“Wow, you really are Prince Charming.”“You’re going to get yourself killed.”—————————————————-Soulmate AU where you can feel what your soulmate feels and hear them in your head, however you won’t be able to recognise their voice until you kiss.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. A Rude Awakening

MacCready lurched awake, almost toppling off the couch in the VIP area of the Third Rail, a hand immediately going to his head. He wanted to cry all of a sudden. What in the...

“Charlie whoever the f- whoever is screaming make them shut up.”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?”

Stumbling into the main area of the dingy little bar, he groaned and looked around.

“Bloody idiot we ain’t even got anyone ‘ere yet. You’re just screwy cause you got a bloody hangover. You know how much you owe me on that tab o’ yours now?” 

Mac’s eyebrows furrowed, leaning against the wall as he took in the room. It really was empty. Then why could he hear some fu- freaking woman screaming, maybe someone in the memory den seeing something they should’ve forgot? Yeah, that must be it.

“If yer hearing things maybe you should talk to Hancock about whatever chems it was you two did last night, bloody idiot, at least ‘Ancock can keep ‘imself under control when he’s comin’ down from a high.”

“I… We were on chems last night?” 

“As usual MacCready it does not surprise me that you’ve forgotten everything of the bloody evening jus’ gone. Go see ‘Ancock, I ain’t got the time to nurse your comedowns.” 

Mac’s brows laced together even lower, which didn’t help his head. The screaming had stopped but Charlie definitely had a point about seeing Hancock, if he’d been on different chems to normal it would explain what had happened, and he should probably check it wasn’t something that would like, kill him or whatever.

He nodded to the Mr Handy as he made his way towards the exit, choosing to ignore the robot's angry buzzing about the tab he was still yet to pay. He’d pay it back, eventually, he just had to find some work, what with those Gunner assh- idiots sniffing around all the time, it wasn’t proving easy. 

Pushing open the door of the Rail, he winced at the bright light. It was like, morning. Mac had no idea when he last actually woke up before midday. He made his way towards the Statehouse, and went inside, going up into Hancock’s uh, ‘office’. The Mayor in question was sprawled out across a couch, the famous Tricorn hat over his face.

“Hard at work, Hancock?” 

The ghoul mayor stirred, let out a groan and sat up, moving his hat to sit back on top of his head. He blinked a few times and grinned at MacCready, and gestured to the couch across from him.

“Ah, my mercenary friend, take a seat, take some jet. What brings you to me this fine morning?” 

Mac sat, and learnt back into the couch, taking off his hat to push a hand through his hair, and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“What did you give me last night?” 

“What did  _ I  _ give you? Hey brother, you make it sound like I drugged you. Just a little jet, some mentats. As usual you tried to drink me under the table and ended up passed out in the lounge.”

“So we didn’t have any of Fred Allen’s experimental shi… stuff?” 

Hancock simply laughed, before hitting a puff of Jet, leaning back into the chair to look up at the ceiling. Mac simply frowned, rubbing his face with a hand before putting his hat back on. If he told Hancock why he’d been stressed about what they took he’d think he was crazy for sure, might even kick him out of the Rail. 

Nah, they were friends, Hancock would never screw him like that. As much as he made offers of doing just that, except in a  _ different _ context. 

“Kid, you couldn’t handle it. Why? You realising how much of a lightweight you are?” 

“I thought I’d had a bad trip or something, or maybe one of your weird chems gave me some weird withdrawals. Think maybe I’m just losing it now.”

This obviously sparked Hancock’s interest a little more, as he put the jet canister down on the arm of the chair and sat up, watching Mac’s face closely.

“Oh yeah, what happened?”

“I woke up this morning because I could hear a woman screaming and-“

“What can I say, I know how to treat a lady~”

Hancock laughed and Mac simply rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, pausing for a moment for Hancock to regain his composure.

“Whitechapel said there wasn’t anyone screaming, so y’know, I’m now going insane and hearing fantasy women inside my head.”

Hancock nodded, rubbing his chin for a moment in thought, he’d clearly come to some sort of conclusion, and was just trying to think of a proper way to phrase things.

“Mac your… wife, Lucy. Was she your soulmate?” 

“Yeah. Grew up with her but still couldn’t tell it was her voice chatting away to me in my head. Till we had our first kiss of course.” 

“And she’s definitely, you know-“

“Gone? Yeah. Felt her… leave. I know for sure.”

Hancock nodded, closing his eyes as he finished off his jet, letting out a slow breath he held in for slightly too long. Well this situation clearly didn’t feel fair, but, Hancock knew explaining things to his friend would… Well it probably wouldn’t make him feel much better but at least he wouldn’t think he was crazy.

“Two soulmates.”

“Two soulmates? Can that even happen?”

“Rarely. But I’ve heard of it. You were obviously lucky, once Lucy, passed, the world must’ve given you another.”

“I don’t  _ want _ another. Besides, it’s been… Lucy didn’t pass recently. Whoever this other woman is, she only just showed up in my head, and she just screamed. You gonna tell me she’s a baby? What does that make me?” 

“Well I’m not some kinda soulmate expert, I don’t have one, so I’m afraid my bountiful fountain of knowledge ends here.”

MacCready groaned, pressing his face into his palms, and letting out a deep sigh. He really didn’t want another soulmate, he  _ loved _ Lucy. And now this other woman had just showed up out of the blue, in the morning, screaming, where the heck had she been for the last 20 odd years of his life, huh? Where had she been whilst he was grieving alone? 

“You know, MacCready, you don’t  _ have _ to go find her. But in this world, soulmates are rare. And fate might even push you two together, anyway.” 

**_Giant fucking cockroaches, and now mosquitos the size of a dog?! What the fuck-_ **

_ Language. _

He felt a wave of anger roll over him, but no reply.

“She didn’t know what a radroach or a bloodbug was.” 

“She what? Wait she’s talking to you now?”

“Yeah she said something about mosquitos the size of a dog and giant cockroaches and now she’s shut up again. She kept cursing, so I called her out- Hey, no, don’t give me that look, I was joking, didn’t realise she’d get so mad. She needs to calm down, making me feel pissed off.”

“Caps in the jar, MacCready.”

Oh great, so she was already getting to him, he’d been doing so well keeping his language in check and now he’d broken his streak. 

**_Who are you?_ **

_ Could be asking you the same thing. _

**_I’m not asking you for your bloody social security number, I asked who you were!_ **

_ What’s a social security number? _

**_Idiot._ **

_ Nice guess, but no. You gonna tell me who you are?  _

**_If you think I’m telling a strange man anything about me after everything I’ve seen about this new world you’re more of an idiot than I thought._ **

_ New world? Are you on something? Brilliant I’ve got a junkie in my head. _

He heard her scoff and almost felt her roll her eyes at him from inside her head, he looked back at Hancock, who despite pumping more chems into his system, seemed to be paying close attention to him.

“What’s she like?” 

“Crazy. Definitely crazy.”

**_I heard that._ **

“She’s talking about some ‘new world’. So she’s clearly on harder chems than you are, Hancock.”

_ What are you talking about, new world? _

“Uh, maybe she’s like, a synth with a new brain or something. I heard the railroad do that.”

**_I’m uh… I’m not from round here._ **

_ I can tell. _

“I don’t think synths get soulmates.”

“Oh shit yeah, robots and all. Well then I ain’t got a clue. Maybe you’re right, maybe she is just crazy.”

_ I hope not. _

He hadn’t realised he’d said that.

**_Hope not what?_ **

_...I hope you’re not crazy. _

**_Well aren’t you a fine Prince Charming._ **

Mac chuckled gently, before lighting up a cigarette and bringing it to his lips.

“She seems to be funny at least.”

“You gonna go after her?” 

That was a loaded question. Was it disrespectful to Lucy? Or would she want him to be happy? No. He couldn’t even think about it. Having a fling with a woman was one thing, but finding another soulmate? Wrong. 

To say Hancock was jealous was an understatement. Either he had never had a soulmate or they’d died before they ever made contact with him. Not having a soulmate was common now, it wasn’t that people were born soulmate-less more than before, but the wasteland was a much harsher place, and having people live long enough to meet their soulmates was rare.

“Y’know MacCready, she could be from a Vault. Would explain why she didn’t know what a bloodbug was.”

“But doesn’t 87 have contact with outside?”

“Yeah… but that doesn’t mean that half of them ever leave the damn thing. Y’know what that means, right?”

A wave of panic rolled over Mac in an instant. And he wasn’t sure if it came from her, or he was feeling it himself but either way, he didn’t feel good.

**_Are you alright, mystery man?_ **

“She could die.”

“Yup. Soft little vaulties don’t tend to have much combat experience. Or rad resistance for that matter.”

_ You know how to fight? _

**_I mean, I’m learning. I didn’t need to before._ **

_ Before what? _

**_Just before._ **

“I think you’re right about the Vault thing. Just asked her if she knows what she’s doing. Says she’s learning and she didn’t need to before.”

“Well at least she’d be easy to spot, Vault suits ain’t exactly low-key.”

“No, but they’re salvaged and stolen a fair bit. I know 87 have sold some of theirs in the past.”

_ Get out of my head. _

**_Wow you really are Prince Charming._ **

_ You’re going to get yourself killed. Go back to your vault and get out of my head. I don’t need it. _

**_And you think I do?! You’ve been the one bugging me!_ **

_ I think you’ll find the radroaches are bugging you. _

**_Ha. Ha._ **

_ I mean it, I don’t need, or want, another soulmate. _

**_...Another?_ **

**_What do you mean, another?_ **

**_Hello? Don’t ignore me, that's rude._ **

_ Just get out of my head. _

“Told her to go back. That I don’t want her.”

“You think you’ll be making a mistake?”

Taking a deep drag from the cigarette, before stubbing it out and standing up, MacCready sighed, and made his way to leave.

“Time’ll tell.”

“You’re being given a second chance here, Mac. You don’t think she’d want you to be happy?”

He balled his hands into fists and left the Statehouse. Lighting up another cigarette immediately out of the door. 

**_I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I had another too._ **

Another what? Soulmate? Brilliant, so the only person who he could talk to about this problem was the exact woman causing it. 

“Ah, Lucy. Tell me what in the he-ck, I should do here.”

**_I’m really not doing this on purpose, my husband would be furious. Not all soulmates are as lovely as yours was._ **

_ He still around? _

**_Ah. No. He was um, murdered._ **

Mac felt his eyes well up, and one tear rolled down his cheek, so she was an emotional one. He wiped it away and brought the cigarette back up again.

**_Recently, actually, so I’m sorry for the whole, sad bubble I’ve just given you._ **

_ I’m sorry to hear that. _

That could explain why she’d only just connected with him. 

**_It’s… alright. He died doing something good so, he redeemed himself I think._ **

_ How bad was he? _

**_He tried his best._ **

_ Your soulmate shouldn’t have to ‘try’ with you. _

He heard her laugh. It made him smile.

**_I think you’ll find I’m very trying._ **

_ I can imagine. _

She laughed again, a laugh that felt more genuine, and he found himself laughing with her. One of the drifters gave him the side eye. Great. So now people would think he’s crazy as well as him being involved with the Gunners. The likelihood of him getting hired now was getting lower still.

**_I really am sorry._ **

_ It’s alright. It’s not your fault. _

**_I can go away. Not permanently so I’m sorry if you feel me being ‘emotional’._ **

_ I thought you heard that. _

**_Mm. But yes, I’m sorry, and I’ll be out of your hair._ **

**_Or head, in this case._ **

_ Wait- _

He’d felt her leave, and groaned gently, now he felt bad on top of it all. She probably was going to die and he’d have to feel the complete agony of losing a soulmate again. Even if he didn’t particularly care about her. 

Not that he had a choice. People with soulmates tended to have a preservation tactic built in, if fate didn’t ring them together first, and he felt her in danger, he probably wouldn’t be able to stop himself from rescuing her. 

Maybe he  _ was _ her Prince Charming.

  
  



	2. Secret Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV which switch between character, it’ll probably be one chapter for one, one for the other, but it should hopefully be clear if I don’t stick to that pattern <3

Vanessa was laying on the grass in Sanctuary. Codsworth was whirring about, as he often did before everything, mumbling about what to do for dinner. She’d finally sat up and moved into her old home when the Mr Handy had begun to lecture her on how hard it would be to get grass stains out of her vault suit. She’d flopped on the couch, clutching a pillow to her chest as he hummed over with a box of fancy lad snack cakes and a tin of “pork n’ beans” he’d heated up. 

“I’m sorry Miss Vanessa that this is what constitutes for a gourmet meal nowadays. Ever since those ruffians moved into the Mega Mart the cupboards have been a little under stocked.”

“It’s delicious, Codsworth, thank you.”

Vanessa knew that she’d struggle to keep it down, not only because living her life of luxury pre war meant she didn’t have to eat tinned foods, but also because of the radiation in all the foodstuffs left over. But, the robot had always been a little conscious of his cooking, and the clear damage to his circuits he’d gotten over the years meant he’d probably have some kind of meltdown and self destruct if his ‘cooking’ made her sick.

“Have you thought much on what I said about heading into Concord, mum?” 

He’d explained to her that there were people living in Concord, and she’d be somewhat prepared to go until the whole… man in her head thing. Now she just felt drained. But sitting on her derrière moping about a soulmate who didn’t love her wouldn’t bring Shaun back. And who needs a soulmate anyway, it wasn’t like Nathaniel was some sort of saint anyway. 

“I’ll head out in the morning, Codsworth.”

“Wonderful. It would be nice for you to make some new friends. Will you be retiring to the bedroom you used to share with Sir this evening? If so I may need to fix it up.”

Vanessa flinched, and her brow furrowed on instinct.

“No! No… it’s alright, thank you Codsworth but I’ll just rest here on the sofa.”

“Wonderful mum, I shall fetch you the finest goose feather duvet.”

She popped one of the snack cakes into her mouth, the sugar was a welcome taste, although it did worry her what these things were made of for them to have survived 200 years and a nuclear blast. But if she continued worrying about things like that she’d probably starve. She slid the pillow behind her head and laid back on the couch, Codsworth returned with an old raggedy sheet, which must’ve been the “goose feather” he was talking about, and fanned it over her before heading into the utility room and entering sleep mode. 

Staring through the hole in the ceiling at the stars, Vanessa felt a strange calm wash over her. 

It was actually enjoyable until she realised the calm was from one too many alcoholic beverages, and she hadn’t been drinking. Seemed her soulmate was the type to party hard, as she’d felt that hungover daze when she’d left the vault earlier on in the day. 

She wanted to ask him to stop, or at least slow down, for her sake. Ness didn’t know what it was like to be bonded with someone who got slaughtered. Nate did, but obviously he wasn’t here to ask. 

Alas, she’d told him she’d get out of his head. And she was intent on doing so. She wasn’t some damsel in distress so she certainly didn’t need a Prince Charming. 

Still staring up at the stars she let herself drift off, ignoring the part of her brain screaming at her to stay awake. 

Her rest didn’t last long, unfortunately, before she was awoken by someone mumbling. She stirred and grumbled gently, pulling her blanket over her face.

“Nate can you please turn off the television, it’s silly o’clock in the morning…”

Something clicked in her head in that moment, and she sat up suddenly. Nate was dead. 

Nate. Was. Dead.

“Nathaniel…” 

She cursed gently under her breath, rising to her feet, not bothering to put her boots on. The tears began to roll down her cheeks as she walked out onto what remained of the lawn.

_ Shi… Sorry, Princess, I didn’t mean to make you cry, just wanted to see if you were still around. _

Ah yes, the man in her head. And now he was calling her Princess. And last she’d felt he was drunk. 

_ Look, I know you are now.  _

_ I’m glad you’re still alive if that means anything. _

_ Y’know I didn’t think you’d last long, cause you’re y’know, a vault dweller. _

_ Look, you don’t have to say anything, just, I’m glad you’re alive.  _

**_You flatter me mystery man, but you’re drunk._ **

She felt a sudden buzz of joy, before it went back to calm again. He seemingly was happy that she was alive, cute but it was late.

They both laughed. Vanessa tugged her blanket around her a little tighter, before sinking to the ground, her back pressed against the wall. 

_ That… is indeed a possibility, Princess. But I was told by someone smarter than me once, that a drunk man’s words- _

**_Are a sober man’s thoughts. Yeah, I know._ **

**_What’s with the Princess?_ **

He laughed, and dumbly Vanessa found herself smiling softly, tilting her head back to watch the stars.

_ You called me Prince Charming, and I’m assuming you still won’t tell me your name, so Princess it shall be. It was that or crazy lady which I didn’t think you’d like much. _

**_Well you thought right, Prince Charming._ **

**_Gosh, there are more stars then I remember._ **

_ You’ve not been out of vault in some time, huh? _

**_No, no I haven’t._ **

_ Well you’re really going to have to tell me that story sometime. _

**_Maybe I will, Prince Charming, but for now, I’m going to bed, you should too. Or at least not keep me awake._ **

**_And please try to drink less, and keep your hands off yourself, yeah I felt that earlier._ **

_ Oh really now?~ _

**_Charming._ **

_ That’s the name. Goodnight Princess. _

**_Goodnight._ **

*

Vanessa awoke on the grass with a smile on her face the next morning, but that smile disappeared rather quickly as she heard Codsworth’s shrill cries of her name.

“Miss Vanessa what on EARTH are you doing outside!?”

“I uh, it was too hot last night?” 

He hovered over and offered out an ‘arm’ to help her up, she took it and stood up, and began pushing her fingers through her hair before Codsworth offered her an ornate hairbrush. It had been a gift from Nate after one of their arguments.

Don’t Vanessa. Don’t think about it.

She follows Codsworth back into the house, bringing the blanket with her as she brushed through those blonde curls. Pausing to sit down and put on her boots, Codsworth hummed over and held out a can of purified water, which she slipped into her pack, along with some rad-x and rad-away, some ammunition, stimpacks Codsworth had found and the pack of Fancy Lads.

Chewing on a piece of bubblegum, Vanessa found herself debating on whether to take the hairbrush, the gift had negative memories attached but what was the likelihood that she’d find another decent hairbrush. She pocketed the pack of chewing gum, and since the lack of pockets on a vault suit, I mean she put it in her bra. 

Getting ready to leave, Vanessa said her goodbyes to Codsworth and he stopped her suddenly, ‘handing’ her a holotape and a gold pocket watch. 

“I know you and Sir had your ups and downs, but he gave me this to give to you… Mum I don’t want you to listen to it, but at least take them with you.” 

Vanessa forced a smile, and put them in the bottom of the bag, taking just a moment to look at Nate’s scrawled handwriting on the label. After that she made her journey towards Concord, following the road out of town. She stopped to consider the ethics of taking the clothes off a dead body, and had to try not to be sick as she took the outfit, thinking that it would be wise to have something other than a Vault suit. From what Charming had said, Vault dwellers seemed like an easy target. 

He’d been quiet actually, she’d thought to herself as she took a shotgun and some ammo, as well as a couple molotovs and a frag grenade, and put them into her pack, keeping herself set on reaching Concord as quickly as possible. 

The journey was boring, and nothing of note happened, aside from her meeting the dog outside of the Red Rocket. She’d intended on leaving it but the way he came bounding up to her, and bowled her over with ‘kisses’, melted her heart. The pup had adamantly followed close to her heels as she walked, and her shooing him away failed. So, ‘Dog’ would now be joining her on her journey.

She was actually grateful for the dog for a reason other than company as they reached Concord, as he was quiet and kept low to the ground as she did when she spotted the people shooting at something, they were clad in leather, and spikes, and dried blood. But that couldn’t be right, Codsworth had said there were civilised people- ah. Holed up on the balcony of the museum was a man, holding some sort of rifle, it was shooting laser beams. He was clean. The gun was high-tech. Nate had told her about those- she was frustrated that he was crossing her mind again. 

The next thing to cross her mind was her mystery man, which made her more frustrated. Why was he so quiet? He was probably just hungover, he was drinking. He was probably just asleep. God she hoped he was alright. 

**_Vanessa that’s enough now stop being stupid._ **

She flinched and sucked in a breath, they were still connected and she hoped he hadn’t heard her using her name. Ness waited a moment, but she just felt calm and silence on his end. He was still asleep. 

**_Thank God._ **

She must remember to be more careful.

Vanessa turned her attention back to the man on the roof, he was shooting at the angry people on the ground so he couldn’t be all bad, she just hoped that saving his ass meant he wouldn’t turn that laser musket on her. 

“Ready boy?” 

Dog sneezed in response. Vanessa decided she’d take it as a yes. And she moved through the streets, Dog barked, and a few of the people turned around and instantly began shooting upon her. Uncivilised indeed. Dog tackled them and bit down on their legs as Vanessa turned her 10mm on them, lunging behind the side of a car to fire at them.

Once she and the cowboy on the balcony took them out, he leaned over and shouted for her. 

“Hey you! Vault Dweller! Good job taking out those raiders, but I could still use your help, grab that laser musket and get in here!” 

Vanessa took the laser musket and holstered her pistol, spending a minute just working out the kinks of the weapon, before working up the courage to enter the museum. 

“Ready Dog?”

He barked in response, and she wound the crank on the rifle, before kicking the door open.

She immediately slammed her Pip-Boy into VATs, and taking out a few of the raiders before it ran out. Whilst it recharged, she sprinted through the room, before noticing the locked gate. 

“Huh… you keep watch boy, I’m gonna get this thing open and see what goodies are stashed up inside.” 

Dog barked at her, and she dropped her pack to the ground, pulling out a small box of bobby pins, and then a singular one. She bent it and crouched down, focusing on the lock. Vanessa glanced up at the computer screen, she could hack her way in, it’d probably open the door, but technology wasn’t really ever her thing.

The lock eventually gave out a satisfying click, and Vanessa hissed gently, pushing the door with her palm.

“Yes...”

She’d learnt to pick locks for a film role, and that skill had only been improved over the years when Nate had started locking the door to the wine cupboard. 

She grabbed the ammo she found inside, and yanked out the weird glowing thing. Her Pip-Boy marked it as a ‘Fusion Core’, and also as expensive. She had no idea what the exchange rate of Caps and Dollars was, but 200 caps sounded like a lot. She jammed it into her pack, which she grabbed and tossed on her back, picking the laser musket back up and winding it again. 

Vanessa and Dog continued to make their way through the building, taking out the remaining raiders before she reached the door. The man pulled the door open and smiled, before gently tipping his hat to her. 

“Name’s Preston Garvey. I’m with the Commonwealth Minutemen, I don’t know who you are but man is your timing impeccable.”

“I’m… I’m just glad I’ve found someone who doesn’t want to shoot at me.”

A few of them looked at her curiously when she opened her mouth and spoke, it must be her accent, probably not many English people left in the Wasteland. 

“Well damn if it isn’t good to see a friendly face, now if you’re still in one piece there’s something I’d like you to do, would really help us get out of this pinch.”

“What is it? If it gets us all out of here alive I’m happy to do it.” 

“Sturges, tell her.” 

“Up on this roof here, someone crashed an old Veritbird. You know what a Vertibird is? I’ll take your nodding as a yes. Up in that Vertibird is a suit of Power Armor, now I’m hoping to God or Atom or whatever that you know how to operate those things-“

“Yes I had training for a movie.”

“I… I don’t know what that means, but the yes sounds good to me. You’re gonna need to grab that fusion core from downstairs, stick it in that suit. Then, you gotta get in said suit, grab the minigun and stick it to those raiders. How’s that sound?” 

“Well, I’ve got to say, I like this plan.”

“Heh, thought you might.” 

“And I’ve already got the uh, fusion core.” 

“Then what are you waiting for? Get yourself up there girl.”

“And be careful.” 

Vanessa smiled at Preston and moved towards the door, stashing the rifle in her bag. She stopped when she came face to face with Marcy, who looked her up and down with a mixture of disgust and boredom on her face.

“And what’re you supposed to do huh? Get us all killed? I don’t know what Preston’s thinking, bringing some Vault Dweller that sounds like a Mr Handy into this.” 

“Wow, I’m glad to see so many of you new Bostonians are so charming.” 

“Ah don’t mind Marcy. We’ve all suffered and we’re all finding it hard to trust. But I trust you girl, I’ve seen it. The good you’ll do. Most would think twice before helping strangers, but not you.”

“I’m just trying to do what’s right ma’am.”

“Oh, I like you. You're just what this Commonwealth needs. Dogmeat's good at finding folks who need him, and he'll stick by you now. I saw it.”

“Dogmeat is a strange name for a- wait you… you saw it?” 

“Oh yeah kid, ol’ Mama Murphy’s had the gift of the Sight since I was a girl. I can see a little of what was, what will be and even, what is right now. And right now, I can see that something is coming, and it is big, and angry.” 

“Big and angry? No wait. Mama Murphy hold on, I need more to go on that that.” 

The elderly woman huffed, and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, before swallowing and continuing.

“I see... I see... Oh, it's horrible, kid. Claws and teeth and horns. The very face of death itself.”

“I hate the Wasteland.” 

“That’s all I can give you kid.”

“Thank you, Mama Murphy.” 

Vanessa took a deep breath, pausing only to take the bobblehead from the desk.

“Does this belong to anyone?”

When she received no answer, she tossed it into her pack, before putting both the straps on firmly and walking up towards the power armor. She jammed the power core in, and wrenched it open, before swallowing her nerves and climbing in. 

“Damn it’s been a while. Dog…Meat, you need to head down and leave through the front door, when we’re out there you gotta stick close to me okay, but more importantly, whatever this big thing is, you stay away from it.” 

He barked and scampered off back through the museum, she blinked down at where he had been, stretching her arms out, and then her legs. 

“If you understood that, I’ll be amazed, God I forgot how hardcore it feels being in one of these things.” 

Vanessa grabbed the minigun and hurled herself off the roof of the building, laughing at the aftershocks she felt, before beginning her assault on the raiders. Some part of her was extremely uncomfortable with the way the minigun chewed through them like paper, but even with the power armor it was hard to move the damn thing, so she was grateful for Dogmeat holding some of her targets still. 

And just as the last raider fell, and Vanessa thought she was done, the most horrifying sound she’d ever heard came from the end of the road.

_ Princess? You alright? You’re not making me feel so good.  _

**_Claws and teeth and horns…_ **

**_The very face of death itself._ **

The creature had burst from the sewer pipes and Vanessa felt herself freeze up. 

_ That sounds like a description of a Deathclaw.  _

**_That’s a very fitting name._ **

_ A what? Excuse me? _

_ Look, girl I don’t know you, but there is no way a Vault Dweller is equipped to deal with a Deathclaw, those things are insane and they kill okay!? Hence the name!  _

_ Please. Princess, I’m begging you! Get out of there, I really don’t want you to… just please. _

**_I can’t do that Prince Charming. These people need my help._ **

_ Jesus Christ, Vaultie you’re going to fight a Deathclaw to save someone!? They better be damn well important.  _

**_I met them today._ **

_ Yeah I’m going back to calling you crazy lady. _

_ You really aren’t joking are you?  _

_ Please, I can’t… not you too. _

_ Vaultie? _

Vanessa was doing her best to ignore him, focusing on nothing but her breathing, and the beast that was charging at her with no signs of stopping. 

No Prince Charming was going to save her. He was right. Maybe she was crazy. But she sure as hell wasn’t going to be taken out by some overgrown chameleon. She said a little prayer inside her head, and began firing that minigun wildly, aiming it straight at the head of the beast. 

“Vanessa. You don’t  _ need _ a Prince Charming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are dragging a bit, but that’s the point of a slow build! I hope you’re enjoying thus far <3 I loved the idea of MacCready calling the sole survivor Princess, especially mine because she’s flighty and likes fancy things. But he’ll have to wait a little longer to find that one out.


	3. Cigarettes and Bottlecaps

Two packets of cigarettes laid beside the sniper, one empty one just having been opened. He slid it between his teeth and lit it, taking a deep drag before simply holding it there, and lifting his rifle. Another Gunner’s head exploded hundreds of feet away, close enough that it was satisfying, but far enough that he wouldn’t attract attention and have more Gunner dic- idiots harassing him. But he had to have something to take his mind off everything, and Whitechapel had repeatedly harassed him about his tab when he was back in the rail.

He’d just turned to open a beer he swiped when he heard movement from behind him. MacCready spun round, rifle clutched in his hands tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. 

“Whoa there brother, you look like you need a drinking buddy.”

“Hancock. What are you doing here?” 

The Ghoul sat down beside him, cracking open two beers with his knife, and taking a swig from one.

“Why lookin’ for you of course. Very early for you, Mac, you’re normally out cold at this hour, or at least nursing a hangover on the couch of the VIP lounge. What’s got you up and at em’?” 

*

_Princess? You alright? You’re not making me feel so good._

**_Claws and teeth and horns…_ **

**_The very face of death itself._ **

*

Mac took more than what could reasonably be called a ‘mouthful’ of the beer, and shot another gunner, clean straight through between the eyes, before tossing the rifle to the ground.

“Got a lot on my mind. Needed to clear my head.”

“A lot? Or one woman.” 

The lack of response told Hancock all he needed to hear, or well, not hear in this case. He leant back in the lawn chair that had been set up on the roof, stretching his arms. 

“Come on kid, tell ol’ Hancock what happened. She still not talking to ya? You were real pining after her last night.” 

“The opposite actually. She said something I wished she hadn’t.” 

“She told you no? Or... yes? I’m really not sure where you are on this whole soulmate sitch at the moment.” 

“She’s fighting a uh. A Deathclaw. For what reason I don’t have a goddamn clue.”

“Caps in the jar.”

He grabbed the two bottle caps that had come off the beer bottles and tossed them at Hancock, intending for them to hit his head, but found himself disappointed when the ghoul swiftly moved his hand to catch the caps, chuckling as he did so.

“I’m… look, your sunshine seems like she’s got a better head on her shoulders than we give her credit for. You sure you don’t know the reason?” 

“Said… she said she was helping someone. Or some people. I don’t know, but it’s still crazy.” 

“She’s brave, and ballsy, taking on a Deathclaw not just to line her pockets but to help other people. Seems like a fine woman to me. She still there?” 

“She isn’t talking. But she, she doesn’t feel like she’s gone.”

“And ol’ Charlie says to me you left more than an hour ago, if she’s still in there,”

He poked the side of his temple roughly with a fingertip.

“She’s still kicking.” 

Mac let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, and rubbed his temples with his fingers, reaching for another cigarette.

“Man I need. I need to-“

**_Charming, you there?_ **

“Fuck.”

“Two caps.”

_Jesus H. Christ you’re still alive?_

**_I’m disappointed you didn’t have faith in me._ **

_It’s not, it’s not that._

_I’m glad._

“Hancock you old dog you were right.” 

“Old dog? Not sure I like that one you scrawny molerat.” 

**_I will say, those things_ ** **_are_ ** **_called Deathclaws for a reason, I’m, fuck…_ **

_Curse words don’t sound right coming from that pretty little head of yours._

“Y’know, I’m starting to think you’re cheating on me, since you keep zoning out on me and you’re talking to some other woman.” 

**_That sounds kinda sexist if you ask me._ **

Mac batted away Hancock’s hands as he tried to poke him in the head again, scowling at him.

**_I’m joking, by the way._ **

“It’s hard for me to focus on you both, now shut up her voice is nicer than yours.” 

**_Oh Prince Charming don’t you say I’ve offended you, ouch, golly gosh..._ **

“I am truly wounded MacCready.”

_Sorry I’m back, I’m back. Now what’re you ‘golly gosh’-ing about? I don’t even know what that means, that some kind of Vault slang?_

**_Something like that I’m, jeez, I’m hurting bad, that thing really was all teeth and claws._ **

_You’re not… you’re alright aren’t you?_

Within an instant Mac found himself lighting another cigarette and putting it back in his mouth, seems he was smoking more because of stress than for pleasure nowadays. 

**_I’m fine, the Minutemen are taking me back, uh, well they’re taking me to, their little town or whatever…_ **

_Quincy? I thought that place was massacred._

**_Oh not Quincy, that place was apparently truly messed up, they’ve got a new little, town, is that what you all call them?_ **

_I think they call ‘em settlements._

**_Yes, that’s it! We’re going to their settlement, it hurts to walk to thank God I can stop for a bit, I’ll get these wounds patched up and then I’ll be off, uh, somewhere._ **

_Still determined to not tell me anything, I see. Whatever you’re after Princess I clearly know this place better than you do, I can help-_

**_Charming you said you didn’t want me._ **

_Alright maybe I was a bit harsh._

**_You think I’m weak? That I can’t fend for myself?_ **

_Whoa whoa whoa, calm down. I really didn’t mean to-_

**_No it’s fine I’m sorry, stimpacks stress me out, apparently, I haven’t really used them before, and I never really liked needles._ **

_Wow, never had to use a Stimpack? Well aren’t you a lucky one. No need to apologise, Princess, but if you ever need me, you lemme know, okay? And I’ll find you. Even if you don’t tell me where you are, if you need me, I’ll find you._

**_That sounds like the kind of thing I used to get in letters._ **

_I don’t know what- yeah, it sounded better in my head, or well, you know what I mean._

_You should laugh more often, it’s cute. I bet you snort when you laugh too much._

**_Oh my God, shut up, I do not!_ **

_You definitely do then._

**_Shut up!!_ **

_Heh, go rest up, and continue yourself on that adventure you’re set on. Check with me if you need me, or at least when you get to where you’re going._

**_Will do Prince Charming. Not that I need you!_ **

_I know you don’t, you’re some kind of crazy, but I think I’m starting to like you. Now rest._

**_Yes, yes, alright. Talk to you soon, Charming._ **

MacCready stretched, and got up off the chair, grabbing his rifle, and a Hancock by the collar of his jacket. 

“Come on you, Rum and Nuka Cola on me.”

“Ah young love, melts my shriveled ‘old’ heart.” 

“You called me a Molerat! What I said, I said affectionately, there is no way you’re taking that to heart.”

Hancock grinned and knocked that hat off of his friend, before making his way off the roof and back towards Goodneighbour. Mac grabbed the hat before it hit the ground and ran after the ghoul.

“Yeah I’ll take that Rum and Nuka, and two fresh jet canisters too just so you can show you truly do still love me, MacCready. Oh and to apologise for finding a new love to replace me, maybe a pack of Mentats too.”

“Idiot.” 

*

Vanessa awoke on the couch in her old home, she hadn’t meant to fall asleep but Preston and her Prince Charming had both been hounding her to rest, and she’d mainly done so just to get the two of them off her case, she was grateful she’d set up beds and a water pipe when she’d first arrived in Sanctuary, cause it meant she could get out of here quickly. 

Her pipboy read that it was late in the afternoon, and she needed to get to Pentagon or Triangle or whatever City as soon as possible, Mama Murphy had mentioned it, but she couldn’t for the life of her remember the name. Spotting her pack on the floor by the couch she scrambled through it to find the outfit she’d collected earlier on in the day, Dogmeat lifted his head and made a curious sound, before trotting over to put his head in her lap.

“Hey boy, you let me get changed and we’ll be on our way to uh, shape city.” 

Dogmeat made the same happy sneezing noise as before and she gently rubbed his ears, before moving to another room to change. The jeans were far too big, the flannel was manageable but she was feeling particularly over dramatic and sank to the ground, the denim jacket clutched in her hands. It was Preston who found her, hands pressed over her eyes, whimpering like a kicked puppy, Dogmeat resting his head in her lap. 

“You alright Vanessa?” 

“Jeans don’t fit.” 

Her voice was muffled by her hands, but he understood, he also understood that it was about more than just her jeans not fitting. She’d explained to him about her son and her lead was Diamond City, she needed to get there as quickly as possible. Preston simply nodded in understanding and left the house for a few minutes, before returning with a pair of jeans under his arm.

“They’re Marcy’s. She… she wanted to apologise for dismissing you earlier but she really isn’t the best with words.” 

Vanessa looked up at him, at the pair of black jeans in his outstretched arm, then back at the smile on the cowboy’s, or well, Minuteman’s, face. She smiled back. The Commonwealth still had good. 

“You get yourself to Diamond City, follow your lead and when you get back, or choose to come help us, I’ve got some jobs that need doing, and I’m thinking maybe when someone is ready, the Minutemen could use a new General.”

“Wait, me?” 

Preston half smiled, and then shrugged, gently ruffling her hair. The two hugged, and he handed her some extra energy cells. 

“Dogmeat you take good care of this one alright?” 

He barked in response, and the two laughed, before Preston tipped his hat to the Vault Dweller and left. She got into her new clothes quickly, grateful for the black jeans because it meant that her double denim wasn’t as much of a crime. Not that anyone would really see it that way, it seemed fashion trends and even looking half decent had died 200 years ago too. 

She figured this outfit wasn’t that bad, but she did miss her heels. Codsworth told her some had survived the blast but had been pilfered by crazies about 50 years in. 

“Side quest, find heels and some nice dresses.”

She mumbled to herself as she flicked through her Pip-Boy to find the target for Diamond City, setting a marker so she could follow a path on her map. 

She said her goodbyes and attempted a thank you to Marcy, but as she neared the bridge, Mama Murphy stopped her, studying her closely. The younger woman took a half step back mainly out of confusion, pulling her head back slightly as she put a hand against her forehead.

“Mmm, kid, maybe before Diamond City you should head out to Goodneighbour. Somethings there for you.”

“A lead on where to find Shaun?” 

The woman closed her eyes and frowned, slowly moving her hand off Vanessa’s head. 

“I… no, not Shaun, but something very, very important. It will help you find Shaun, but it will be a dangerous journey, you will find your way with injuries. But you will survive, just keep going.”

Vanessa rubbed her face gently, this whole ‘Sight’ business was getting a bit too much for her. But she’d been right before about the Deathclaw, she could be right again, and if there was something out there to help her find Shaun, why then she’d have to find it.

“Thank you Mama Murphy.”

“You’re welcome kid, just remember that a flower can bloom in even the most unlikely of places.”

That was a strange note to end their conversation on, but soothing, I guess. The question on her mind was what the hell was the flower she was talking about, from what she’d seen Mama Murphy didn’t talk complete nonsense, but that last part had made Vanessa pretty skeptical. She recalibrated her map to take her to Goodneighbour and off she went, switching on her radio as Dogmeat followed close to her side.


	4. Knight in a Dusty Jacket

The gate to Goodneighbour swung open, and Vanessa stumbled through, she hadn’t slept since leaving Sanctuary, and had been chugging cans of water since her fancy lads had long since run out. Dogmeat started barking angrily as a man approached her, he growled and stood in between them. The man wrapped his fingers around her wrist, his smile made her skin crawl. Vanessa tried to pull her arm away but he was far stronger than she could’ve been, even if she had eaten.

“Hey lil’ lady, what’s a pretty thing like you doing somewhere like this, you’re gonna need some protection…” Vanessa squirmed in his grip as his other hand settled on her waist. “I‘m good, thank you, just get your damn hands off me.” He laughed and pulled her closer, she slipped one of her hands free and down her thigh to get to her knife. 

Across the street, MacCready had been leaning on the counter chatting with Daisy and Hancock, he’d had to light up a cigarette because the woman in his head was feeding him a lot of bad vibes, and he’d promised to not track her down, and let her come to him if she wanted. A dog had started barking, which had pissed him off even more, he hadn’t thought anything of it until Hancock had cursed under his breath, “Fuck sake, Finn…” 

Mac looked over his shoulder to see what Hancock was talking about. A woman in a blood stained flannel shirt was being groped by Finn, one of the settlers who he’d worked with during some of the mutie raids. His stomach lurched and he flicked his cigarette to the ground, grabbing his rifle. “No, no, no, no, this ain’t happening.” He reloaded his gun, and Hancock placed a hand on it, pushing it down, pulling out his knife, “Don’t. He’ll give it up, if not I’ll-“

The woman pulled out a knife and Finn quickly snatched it off her and turned it back on her, pushing it into her stomach. The strangled noise that came from her made Mac feel ill, as he threw his rifle down and ran over to the front gate. The dog had sunk his teeth into Finn’s leg, and Hancock had yanked him off the woman. Mac caught her as she fell, and she looked up at him, big grey eyes glazed over, the way she looked at him made him dizzy, and he could hear his heart thudding. His breath caught in his throat, and it was like everything went into hyperdrive, the woman had grabbed onto the lapels of his coat with a bloody hand, Finn was now on the ground, and Hancock was sliding his knife back onto his belt. 

“Mac? The fuck are you doing!? Get her into the Statehouse! Daisy! Send for Amari!” MacCready looked between Hancock and the face of the woman. She was still breathing. He felt Hancock give him a push and everything kicked back in, he ran into the building, putting her down on the couch Hancock usually slept on. His lapels were still clutched between her pale knuckles, blood drying on her hands. Brushing her curls out of her face, Mac gently slipped a med-x syringe into her collar.

“Mmm, hello prince charming… You’re supposed to take a lady out for dinner before you stick something in here.” He tensed up, and looked down at her. “What did you just call me?” “I don’t know, just being friendly.” He rubbed his face with a hand, smudging her blood across his jawline. “Right, you gonna make another stupid comment or can I check that knife wound.” 

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, the corner of her shiny red mouth twitching like she had more to say, but she simply shook her head. “Good.” He unbuttoned a few of her buttons, to just below her chest, and lifted the corners up to look at it. “Deep breath.” “What- ah, fuck!” In one swift motion he pulled the knife out, and the blood started to pour from the wound at a rate he hadn’t expected. Glazing over again, her big grey eyes no longer focused on him, and were seemingly looking through him. “Hey, hey, blondie. Stay with me.”

MacCready almost swore as he pushed the sides of the stab wound together with his thumb and two fingers, his other hand fumbled for a stimpak. “Blondie?” He nodded and pushed it into the skin next to the wound. “Your hair. What are you doing here? In Goodneighbour?” She whimpered gently causing his stomach to flutter as he injected the stimpak. “I… I’m tired.” “No. Talk to me.” A groan escaped her as she grabbed his wrist, and he pulled the syringe out. “I don’t… I don’t really know. Fate? I was just drawn here and then, someone mentioned this place, I couldn’t stop myself from coming I guess.” 

Her grip on his jacket relaxed as the med-x fully kicked in, and she settled for holding his hand. “Well you picked the wrong town to just wander into.” Gasping out a chuckle, she nodded, looking up at him, her grey eyes like the mist that sometimes settled atop the ponds in Lamplight. Homely. Safe. “I think I worked that one out for myself…” Her voice trailed off, and she gently nuzzled into his hand, her breath ragged for a few moments, before stabilising. Out cold.

“You two are getting cozy.” Hancock was standing in the doorway, Amari next to him with a first aid kit, Daisy behind them. Mac rolled his eyes and slipped his hand out of her grip, lighting up a cigarette, and flopping on the couch opposite. Amari moved over to check at the wound, “You could’ve cleaned it and given her some stitches but looks like the stimpak will do just fine.” 

She placed some chems on the table, and glared at the ghoul mayor in the room. “Hancock, these are for her, not you.” Amari dusted herself down and nodded, “Right, if her condition worsens, come find me again. However did any of you notice she has a pipboy on her wrist? What is she doing here so far from her vault?” 

Hancock’s attention had been brought back to the room and he moved over to sit next to Mac. Sure enough, that weighty piece of tech was hanging on her arm. “She said she didn’t know why she came here, drawn here or something, but she wasn’t entirely with it.” He took a deep drag from his cigarette, watching as the paper burnt and the ash built up. The hairless brows of the ghoul dragged together, this all seemed a bit coincidental, vaultie in Mac’s head, and now a vaultie randomly shows up in Goodneighbour. It’s fairly well known that soulmates have a habit of finding each other, they’re often drawn to one another regardless of whether they want it or not. 

“That’s no Vault Dweller. That’s the most well preserved ghoul I've ever seen. Hancock she’s putting you to shame.” Daisy crouched down next to the woman on the couch, pushing her curls to get a better look at her face. MacCready suddenly felt a rise of jealousy, and he bit straight down on the cigarette between his teeth. “You alright brother?” He simply nodded. 

“Daisy, as the only medical professional in Goodneighbour I feel obligated to tell you that ghouls do not look like that. Even facial reconstruction surgery would be impossible to look this natural.” Daisy shook her head. “I’m telling you, she was an actress back when. I’d remember her anywhere. Her sister was a singer, too.” 

“Then how the hell is she still around?” Even Amari was lost for an explanation, she simply collected her supplies. “Well she could be a synth. Not sure why the Institute would make a synth of a pre-war celebrity though. In any case, as my services are no longer acquired, I will head back to the memory den.” The room was silent, before Mac flicked what remained of his cigarette into the ashtray on the table.

“She’s not a goddamn synth.” Daisy pulled herself to her feet, sliding the box of food and drink she’d brought onto the table. “Maybe she’s not but she’s still damn well preserved. I’m heading out, some beer and food here but make sure she gets some, I know you two eat more than a pack of hungry molerats. And when she’s feeling better, get her to come down and see me.” “Will do Daisy, thanks for the grub.” 

The other ghoul walked off out of the building, leaving Hancock and Mac alone. Well, besides the half dead vaultie on the couch. Hancock offered Mac a hit of the jet cannister in his hand, but she rejected it, moving to light up another cigarette. “Brother I only see you chew through those cancer sticks when something’s got you real twisted up. You gonna tell me?” 

“Hancock there’s an almost corpse on your couch, of course I’m stressed, why are you not?” His skin was stained with her dried blood, and everytime he looked at it, it made him feel lightheaded. “You don’t know why you’re this stressed, do ya.” He went to light another cigarette and Hancock took it off him, along with the box. “You’ve had enough, I’ve heard you wheezing after running too far, no need to make it worse. Have you not thought about why she came here?” 

“She said she didn’t know.” “She said she was drawn here. You thought about why?” MacCready scoffed and pulled the brim of his hat further down his face to shield his eyes. “Hancock I don’t want to listen to your chemmed out conspiracies right now, a stranger just almost died in my arms because I got freaked out by a little blood.” The ghoul rubbed his face with a hand, “Was she a stranger?” Mac shook his head, propping his feet up on the table. “See, you know it’s more than that.” “Hancock not right now, I’m too sober for this crap.” The women whined softly, turning her face away from them to push it into a pillow, her shirt riding further up her chest. 

Mac felt his face grow hot, and he closed his eyes, leaning back into the chair. 

_ Hey Princess, you around? _

Relief poured over him, a giddy feeling that made his stomach flutter much like it had before.

**_Indeed I am. It’s, really… I feel better hearing from you._ **

_ You okay?  _

**_Yeah, I’ve just had a long day._ **

_ Tell me about it. _

**_I’d rather not-_ **

_ No it’s just like, a thing you say, mine’s been long too. _

**_Are you alright?_ **

_ I think so.  _

**_What happened?_ **

_ Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about. You feel tired. Or high on chems. _

**_I took some Med-X, nothing major, just a few nasty scrapes. You’re tired out too._ **

_ Well, fair enough. Night.  _

**_Goodnight, Prince Charming._ **

The sound of bottles clattering over awoke Mac from his sleep. The room was silent. He figured Hancock had gone to find a lady to warm his bed for the night. He lifted his hat off his face and instantly made eye contact with the woman from before, she froze, one hand on her pack, the other pressed over where the knife wound had been. She was obviously still in pain. He blinked at her, still trying to drag himself out of his subconscious and she smiled lightly, before taking off suddenly. 

Mac frowned before his consciousness properly kicked in. “Shoot.” He grabbed his rifle in case she made it out the gates, and ran after her. Vanessa hadn’t seen the inside of the building other than the room she’d previously been in, so she panicked. She took off up the stairs and saw a door in front of her, she wrenched it open hearing the man behind her and slid through it before-

“That’s the balcony.” The man with the goofy hat who had carried her there opened the door and stood next to her. He did not look amused. “What the heck are you doing?” Vanessa shrugged, sinking to the ground, tossing her pack aside. The way she bent over made her whimper, and she was embarrassed that she’d made such a noise. Mac watched her for a moment before sitting down opposite her, tossing his rifle aside. 

“You bring the gun to shoot me?” He looked down at it, and then her. “If I wanted you dead I wouldn’t have let you bleed on me.” That answer was enough for Vanessa, she winced lightly and moved a hand against the wound.

“It’s gonna hurt, and you keep taking off like that and you’re only going to aggravate it. I didn’t give you stitches or anything, so the stimpak had to do all the work.” Her shirt was still unbuttoned and he could see a bit of her bra poking out from the gap. It was red. The same colour his face was growing as he cleared his throat and turned away. “Let me check it.” “My tits?” He coughed and looked back at her, his face quickly growing to match the shade of a tato. A grin spread across her face. She was teasing him. “Fine.” 

He rolled his eyes at her, she was acting as though he was charging her for this. Which, if she kept being this damn annoying he probably would. He slid close to her, and pushed his sleeves up, she glanced down at his hands, which still had layers of her dried blood on. She grimaced and pulled her shirt up higher, the wound was mostly healed, although the corners had torn lightly from her escape attempt, blood had beaded in the cracks, and it was hot to the touch. “You’re an idiot. You’re going to get yourself killed.” A smile was tugging at the corners of her lips, her lipstick was smudged but she was still dang near the prettiest thing he’d seen in the Commonwealth; “wow you really are a charming prince aren’t you.” “Stop saying sh-stuff like that.” He tore a part of her shirt that wasn’t covered in blood, and she glared at him. “I liked this shirt.” “It isn’t your colour.” It was the cleanest thing he had, he took a bottle of purified water from her pack and tipped it onto the fabric, using it to clean up her wound.

She hissed gently through her teeth, it was probably stinging worse that a bloodbug bite. One of her hands shot out and grabbed his coat again, she’d clearly regained strength as she caught him off guard, and he lurched forward almost falling atop her. Her face scrunched up and Mac gently rested his forehead against hers and he cleaned away what he could, her breath was hot and heavy against his face and it made his head go somewhere he didn’t want it to. Mac was paying far too much attention to the raggedness of her breath, the way her tongue dashed out to gently wet her lower lip. He shivered, and gripped her thigh, and her eyes shot open to look at him. They were half lidded again, and she tilted her head back to get a better look at him. “You okay?” She asked, her voice all breathy and low.

Mac’s grip on her thigh tightened a little, and her back arched slightly as she sucked in a breath. The hand that had been on his coat found a way to rest against his neck, and her touch made his skin burn. “Fine… I’m just fine.” His voice cracked, a telltale sign of his age and that… something was clearly going on for him right now. “You’re lying.” Her other hand slid up his arm, to settle on the other side of his neck, and he shuddered gently. “I see… Want me to take care of… you?” “Look, blondie, can you just shut up?” 

Vanessa laughed, and one of her hands slid round the back of his head, sliding through his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and his forehead came to rest against hers again, and her breath hitched in her throat. He felt her push his hat off, and both her hands ran up through his head, pointed nails lightly scratching across his scalp. “Been a while since you’ve felt the touch of the woman, huh prince charming?” 

That pulled him back to reality, and he groaned gently, he’d been enjoying himself but that only reminded him there was a woman out in the wasteland who was his, the other side of his coin, his soulmate. “Why do you call me that?” Her head tilted to the side and she frowned, pulling away, and sitting up against the balcony railings. “I shouldn’t. It just fits you.” “You shouldn’t?” The woman gently shrugged, pressing her fingertips together. “If you’re not going to tell me, I suppose you should call me something else. Name’s MacCready.” 

“Vanessa. MacCready is a strange first name. That would’ve been a last name, before…” “It is.” Her eyebrows flicked upwards, and she looked at his face curiously. “So what’s your first name?” He simply shrugged, grinning slightly as he mimicked what she had done before. “So that’s how it’s going to be.” Mac nodded and grinned, flopping back against the railings next to her. 

She took a carton of cigarettes from her pack, taking one and slipping it between her teeth. Mac watched her movements, tugging at his collar as heat rose through to his face again. Her tongue darted out to gently wet the corner of her lip and he swallowed, nodding quickly when she offered him one. She lit it up, and instead of giving him her lighter, she leaned in close, using the glow from her own to light up his, and he found himself having to squeeze his hands to his legs to stop himself from feeling her up.

See that was the thing with soulmates. Neither of them were fully aware of the higher power dictating their actions. However, soulmates have a habit of not only naturally coming together, if they can, but once they touch each other, instinct will kick in to make them crave the touch until they finally kiss, revealing their true nature to one another. Now, Vanessa was more mature, and her precious soulmate dying was much more recent to her, despite it having been 200 years. MacCready was only just out of his teens, at 22, and his maturity was far younger. Not only that but Lucy had been gone for what felt like longer than Nate for Vanessa.

So although she was craving to touch him again, like she’d already let herself do, she managed to keep her cool, whereas Mac was having to constantly remind himself she wasn’t just some cheap wasteland girl, she was a proper lady, that much was clear from her clear, smooth skin and soft voice and hands. 

Vanessa pulled away when his cigarette had lit, blowing a small cloud of smoke at him with a grin. The way her mouth curved from an ‘o’ shape into a smile made his stomach flutter, and luckily she pulled away before he grabbed her thighs again. He was embarrassed at how his gaze kept drifting to her lips, and lower. And how he was already fawning over her like a lovesick puppy and she’d only ruffled his hair. His hat was still on the ground, and she smiled slyly before sliding it onto her head. It suited her. Although he worried it would flatten her curls, before he knew what he was doing his fingers were slipping between them, brushing them out of her face. 

“Are you alright, kid?” His cheeks burnt, and she scowled at her. “I’m not a kid, mungo.” “Is that some kind of wasteland slang? Should I be offended like you’re calling me ‘hussy’ or something?” He pulled his hand back quickly, pulling her hair slightly, the sound she made shot straight through to his- “It’s a word for old person. Since you called me a kid.” The woman sat next to him laughed, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “You do slay me, Mac. But seriously,” she folded her arms across her chest, “how old are you?” He glared at her, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, “22.” 

“You’re only just old enough to drink!” “What the he- heck are you talking about, crazy mungo.” “The law,” Vanessa sighed, and chewed her lip for a moment as she worked out what to say, “Before the Great War, a law stated that people couldn’t drink until they were 21.” “First time I used a gun was like 10, have you spent any time in the Commonwealth? You’re not seriously going to tell me that Daisy’s ramblings about you being pre-war are true.” 

She took a deep drag of her cigarette, breathing it back out slowly with closed eyes. “I don’t know who Daisy is, or how she knows; but she’s right. I’m about 230 now, I think. I was 27 when the bombs fell.” MacCready had nothing smart to say. In fact he had nothing to say at all. “So you were right, I guess I am a man-go. And I am well within my right to call you kid.” 

He let himself act upon instinct, tugging his hat off her head, tossing it aside. His fingertips gently settled on her chin, turning her face to look at him. “Vanessa…” She stubbed her cigarette out on her thigh, simply watching it burn or at least singe a hole in her jeans. “Hey, Nessie. I’m sorry.” That grabbed her attention, and she turned to look at him, a smile curling on her lips. “Nessie?” He shrugged, grinning awkwardly. “Back in my day, there was a monster thing that lived in a lake that people called Nessie.” “You say back in your day like your 90.” His fingers had moved from cupping her face, to rest on her thigh. 

“Well I  _ am _ 200 years old, Mac.”

“You don’t look a day over 102.” 

“Charming.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, I can either continue the slow burn and make things annoying or they can smooch next chapter it’s kinda up to y’all... Please let me know <3


	5. The Great Green Jewel

“What the fuck are you two lovebirds doing on my balcony? And can one of y’all sort this damn dog out.” Mac awoke with a start to the sound of a dog barking, and Hancock’s gravelled voice, it was heightened by the lack of sleep and the amount of chems he’d done, there was also a slur in it, he’d been drinking. “Hancock what are you talking about?” He wasn’t fully awake, so despite him not waking up drunk for the first time in God knows how long, his memory was a little hazy. It wasn’t until he felt Vanessa stretch and lift her head off his shoulder with a whine, that he realised what Hancock was talking about. 

“Mm~ What time is it?” She yawned, and Mac noticed her shirt was almost completely open. That would explain Hancock’s comment, but he didn’t remember them doing anything. He hoped they hadn’t. So far he didn’t  _ think _ he’d done anything that would be wrong, but he didn’t want to push his luck, in case he did meet her someday. “Oh! Hey Dogmeat!” The pup put his head in her lap and whined, before looking up and barking at Hancock. 

“Uh, hi?” Vanessa eyed Hancock nervously, she’d never seen a ghoul before, but she had heard the stories about ferals. He held out a hand for her and she took it, letting him pull her to her feet. Mac felt that rush of jealousy again. “You got nothing to worry about sunshine, I ain’t gonna start chomping on your brains.” He winked. It was as if she read his mind. “Sorry I haven't met many um… ghouls?” “Well none of them are as handsome as me, sunshine.” She laughed shyly and glanced back at Mac over her shoulder, he was standing up, leaning against the balcony, arms folded across her chest. He turned his face away when they made eye contact. Dogmeat gently licked at Mac’s hand, and his face softened as he ruffled his ears.

“Come on sunshine, let’s get some food and drink in ya.” The ghoul was still holding her hand and he placed a hand on her back as he led her into his ‘office’. He was testing his theory of her being Mac’s soulmate by gaging their reactions. They must’ve not made Contact, if they were soulmates, because despite Mac looking as if someone had shit in his sugar bombs, he wasn’t trying to rip Hancock’s hands off. Also, he couldn’t lie to himself about how he felt his heart lurch when she first entered the gates. He had to admit that part of him was prepared to whisk her away, regardless of her ties to who was quite possibly his best friend. He knew it was wrong. But he’d never been the best with morals. 

He’d sat her down on the couch she’d bled all over, and handed her a pack of fancy lads and a beer. Mac wandered into the room, leaning against the doorframe with the grumpiest look on his face. “So sunshine-“ “Her name’s Vanessa.” They both looked over at Mac, her face softened before she turned back to look at what she’d been given. “Gwinnett Stout?” “Hancock what are you giving her beer for in the morning?” Mac moved over, placing her pack with his rifle and his own in the corner of the room, grabbing her a bottle of nuka cola. “Here.” “I’ve never really been a beer drinker is all.” MacCready nodded, and sat down on the couch next to Hancock once she’d accepted the cola. 

She quietly sipped it, her eyes darting between the two. Her posture was far too rigid and nervous. And it was no surprise, really, given her first introduction to Goodneighbour, and the things she’d heard about ghouls (more specifically, ferals), since leaving the vault. “Are you two going to sit there and stare at me? Am I allowed to leave?” Hancock and Mac both frowned at the same time, and Vanessa could have laughed at the peculiarity of this situation. 

“You’re still healing.” “Sunshine I ain’t sending you out there to die.” Her fingernails gently clinked against the glass bottle. “I need to find my son.” MacCready flinched and sat up straight sharply, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. “What?” His voice was only just above a whisper. She was ringing her hands slightly, chewing the corner of her lip. “Well sunshine, that changes things. I can come out with you, watch your ba-“ “No. I’ll do it. Hancock you’re the mayor you need to watch this place.” The ghoul mayor looked over at him with raised eyebrows. “And you charge a fee.” “I’ll be fine on my own, but I don’t mind paying-“ 

“No. I’m not going to charge you, Nessie.” She shuffled uncomfortably, tucking her curls behind her ears. “I’ll pay you back, I promise.” Mac nodded, and stood to his feet, grabbing his pack and his rifle. “You got a lead?” “Hold on are you leaving now?” “Hancock. Her  _ son  _ is missing.” Vanessa rummaged in her pack, taking out her armor pieces and holding her suit up to her chest. “Diamond City. I’ll get changed.” She moved out of the room into one of the storage cupboards. “Mac don’t you think this is moving a little quick, brother?” He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning back to the ghoul. “I wish that someone could help me with Duncan. And if anyone can, it’s the most resilient woman in the Commonwealth. Daisy was right, she  _ is _ pre-war. And she said she’d pay me back, I’ll ask her to help me with Duncan and-“ 

“Mac she barely knows how to live out here.” 

“Look, I’m not expecting anything to come of this. But I can’t just send her back out there to die, even if she can’t help me with Duncan, I’d be perfectly happy helping her, and keeping her alive.” Hancock nodded, gently rolling a jet canister between his fingers. “What about  _ her _ ?” He tapped his forehead. “What about her?” “How do you think she’d feel about this?” 

That stopped Mac in his tracks, and he learnt against the wall, chewing at his already short nails. “It doesn’t affect her.  _ She _ is still my soulmate. I’m not doing this to get with Vanessa.” Hancock raised his eyebrows, before shrugging and turning away. “You better decide what you’re doing, cause someone’s gonna get hurt.”

“Who’s going to get hurt?” Vanessa was standing in the doorway, her ripped flannel shirt and jeans neatly folded under her arm. Mac knew it sounded cliché, but she really looked like that blue suit had been poured onto her. He hadn’t realised quite how curvy she was, and that suit didn’t leave much to the imagination. Even Hancock seemed stunned to silence. “Ahem, nobody. Providing you can shoot straight.” Vanessa laughed, putting a hand on her hip as she looked up at Mac. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” He grinned across at her and Hancock got to his feet to show them out.

“And thank you for um, getting rid of that unpleasant fellow, Hancock.” He nodded, and was slightly taken aback when she gently hugged him. Seemed she was naturally affectionate. Mac huffed. “No problem sunshine, I hope I’ll see you both in one piece again soon.” Their goodbyes were said and MacCready led Vanessa out of the building, and out of Goodneighbour, Dogmeat hot on their heels. 

“Dogmeat I appreciate you sticking by me but you need to head back home, okay?” She crouched down outside the gate and rubbed his ears, he whined. “Hey, it’s okay, Mac’s gonna keep an eye on me.” He turned his snout towards Mac and his ears drooped. “Hey Dogmeat, don’t make me feel bad for replacing ya. I’ll keep her safe.” Vanessa planted a kiss between the dog’s eyes, rubbing his ears once more before getting to her feet. “Now, you go straight home okay? No chasing molerats.” He barked and scampered off, pausing to look over his shoulder at the both, Mac watched as Vanessa grinned and waved, before the dog run off.

“I worry about him. But he’s smarter than everyone I’ve met out here so far.” He turned to frown at her. “Hey, what about me?” Mac was joking, and she turned to look at him with the straightest poker face he’d ever seen. “Including you.” 

The two walked side by side, Mac was holding his rifle, she was clearly not used to this world as her arms were resting at her sides, not even on her pistol. He wouldn’t have to wait long for her to prove herself, though. Mac went to turn a corner and Vanessa quickly grabbed the side of his coat, pulling him back round. “Wait…” She crouched down, and he followed her lead. Vanessa raised her pistol and fired in a heartbeat. Mac didn’t know what she was firing at until he heard a yell, it wasn’t slurred like a raider, and then the familiar sound of a laser pistol shot. “Gunners.” She turned her head towards him, her eyes still focused on whoever was in front of them. “You know them?” She didn’t know. “I know they’re little more than raiders.” “They fired at me on my way to Goodneighbour, assumed they thought  _ I  _ was a raider, but my PipBoy is registering them as hostile.” Mac moved to look, one Gunner was dead on the floor, two were by his side and two others had their pistols ready to attack. 

“You kill him?” “Well I don’t think he suddenly died of old age.” He rolled his eyes, she was cute but exhausting. “I’m surprised you made the shot, how-“ “We can talk about it later. Let’s go.” Vanessa founded the corner, and he took her place, picking off one of the gunners who were ready to attack. One of the ones with the first body stood up, Vanessa tightened the straps on her leg armor, pushing herself to her feet, directly in the line of sight of the Gunners. Mac almost groaned till he realised she’d done it on purpose. He had the better aim and she was using herself as a diversion. 

She didn’t run or just stand there though, just as the gunners noticed her she fired directly at the chest of one of them. Mac quickly fired a shot between the eyes of another. They yelled and two ran after her, she was quick, he was surprised that none of the lasers had hit her yet as she slid behind one of their own barriers to use as cover. Blood rushing in her ears, Vanessa realised she was still not used to combat, or even killing, every instinct in her body screamed to run. Or to lay down and play dead. Nate was screaming at her for everything she was doing wrong. 

Nate was gone. She was alive. Even her ‘Prince Charming’, who had said he’d find her, hadn’t even spoken to her today. Admittedly she hadn’t contacted him but- “Fuck!” A laser grazed her arm, her sleeves were rolled up and it burnt her wrist. She hadn’t experienced this kind of burn. Nate had put her hand down on the oven once but that wasn’t even comparable. She heard Mac cry out her name, but the pain was making her brain fuzz, like the static of her old television. 

One of the gunners was standing before her, laser rifle pointing to her head, Mac sucked in a breath as she swiftly reloaded his rifle, and took aim, before he could though, a bullet shot rung out, and he sunk to his feet. She’d got him. “Vanessa you fucking idiot!” He slung his gun over his shoulder and ran over to her, she smiled up at him, already tipping water over the burn. 

“Hancock told me you have a-fuck, a swear jar.” He shook his head, snatching her arm up to look at it. “It’s probably going to blister. Roll your damn sleeves down.” He moved to help her do so. “Does damn count as a swear word?” “You’re the worst.” She wrapped her fingers around his coat lapels, smirking up at him, he flinched and looked down at her. “You love it~” He huffed and pushed her away, getting up and offering her a hand, looking away from her whilst helping her to her feet. “Shut up, let’s move, I’d like to get to Diamond City before I die of old age. Or even before nightfall, preferably.” 

The screen of her pipboy flickered to life, the beeping noise the only sound in the quiet alleyway. “Map says that the quickest way is through Swan’s pond, the behemoth is still there, I think that’s how you say it, that’s how my pipboy registered it, but if we’re quiet we’ll get through without alerting him.” 

Mac made a mental note to ask what the hell kinda job she had in the vault that meant she was so damn sneaky. She perfectly led them through the shadows with silent steps through the Boston Commons. It was actually impressive, if he couldn’t see her  _ he  _ wouldn’t even know if she was there. The only sound was his own footsteps and breath, which actually embarrassed him, and he internally groaned, as he knew how smug she’d be about it the minute they were safe. They stayed low to the ground until they got behind a wooden barrier covered in warning signs. 

“Is  _ everything _ you do as loud as the pub on a saturday evening?” 

“Do you mean the rail? I’ve heard Whitechapel call it that before. It’s busy in there every evening, Goodneighbour is swarming with alcoholics and chem-heads.” “And which one are you? Both?” Mac put a hand on her back and gave her a gentle push, rolling his eyes at her grin. “Don’t entirely trust chems, only ever take them when Hancock gets me drunk out of my mind.” “Ah so you’re a drinker. That’s good to know.” 

The two mindlessly bickered about what constituted for an ‘alcoholic’ in the wasteland, and Vanessa was disgusted to hear that he’d had his first drink before he was 15, but that didn’t stop her from making jokes about how that “explains a lot”. He wanted to ask her more about the world before. In all honesty Mac knew he’d happily put his head in her lap and talk about anything, even the ins and outs of Brahmin herding, if it meant he could listen to that “funky Mr Handy accent”. She wasn’t pleased about his comparison, and mumbled something about americans. He didn’t really know what that meant but he wasn’t about to piss her off more. 

As they neared Diamond City they heard gunfire, and Vanessa’s “hero complex” (as Mac had taken to calling it), kicked in. She ran off in that direction and he tore after her. Some traders and the DC guards were fighting with muties. They easily could’ve snuck in to the city amongst the chaos, and she considered this option, but as a super mutant with a board sprinted toward a woman in a red cap, she shot this notion from her mind.

Mac groaned as he watched her wave her arms and yell at the mutie to get it’s attention on her instead of Piper. Between Vanessa and the woman in his head, Mac thought he would have a heart attack or stroke or something. He quickly took aim on the mutant, and Vanessa fired a few pistol rounds at it as she ran around outside the gates to Diamond city. 

Heart pounding, Vanessa began to realise she was  _ not _ made for running like this, and changed her route to lead it out of the city, past some turrets and slid down behind a rusted old car, hoping to God it wouldn’t explode if the turrets hit it in the misfire. With a sigh of relief as the turrets locked onto the mutant, Vanessa pushed her hair from her face, grateful for the chance to catch her breath, closing her eyes as she heard the thud of the Mutie hitting the ground. Footsteps rang out and when she opened her eyes again, Mac and the woman were standing in front of her. 

“MacCready, where did you find this wasteland angel? You better not be holding her for ransom or something as unsavoury.” She outstretched a hand and helped Nessie to her feet. “Vanessa, this is Piper. Piper, Vanessa. She’s a vaultie, I’m making sure she doesn’t die.” 

“Ha! Blue, how much is he charging you? Plenty of other, more reliable,  _ and _ probably cheaper people can keep you alive out here.” Vanessa walked with Piper, who had linked arms with her, whilst MacCready trudged along behind. “He’s not… Blue?” Piper turned her face to look at her and laughed. “Yeah, like the suit. Just letting you know they tried to kick me out again, so I’m thinking you two are my trader friends up from Quincy.” “But Quincy is gone.” 

“They don’t need to know that.” 

Piper pressed the intercom button, and whoever was on the other end simply told her they were sorry. “Piper I’m on strict orders from McDonough to keep you out.” Mac sighed and slung his rifle over his shoulder, leaning down to speak to the intercom. “Hey, my uh, wife and I are traders, uh, we’re friends with Piper and-“ Piper cut him off sharply. “You hear that? These two could keep Myrna stocked up for months, you wanna tell her you lost out on all this stock?” Vanessa looked up at Mac as he rested his arm around her shoulders. “You’re a terrible liar.” She whispered, and he glared at her, before she decided it was her turn to speak. 

“Hey there, we’ve just been along to Vault 87, got some of their rare materials and fresh vegetables that they’ve grown. Vault grown vegetables means low radiation. Piper is helping us move to trade in bigger settlements like your lovely little city here.” Mac looked down at her, and she smiled with a shrug. “You’re too good at this.” There was a moment of silence and Piper flashed them a toothy grin with her thumbs up. “Alright, I’m opening the gate, but Piper, please don’t get me into more trouble.” There was a buzzing noise and the big green gate slowly opened, revealing a very ticked off McDonough, Vanessa took Mac’s hand holding it still around her shoulder. She must’ve been a good actress before the war, because Mac saw a believable look of love for him on her face.

“Piper I will shut down that newspaper of yours and you and that sister of yours will have to find somewhere  _ else _ to live!” Vanessa frowned along with Piper. “You can shut us down but you won’t stop people from talking McDonough, why don’t we ask our friends here what they think about you trying to shut up the news!” 

“Ahem, well I must say, I’ve always believed in freedom of the press, mister mayor.” She put on that sickly sweet smile and twirled one of her curls around her finger, gently bumping her hip against Mac, who forced the realest smile he could. McDononough looked the pair up and down before smiling back at Vanessa. “You happy couple look like perfect Diamond City material. There’s a house for sale, you two should consider settling down here, we’ve got a school too for when you raise children and-“

“Yeah shut up McDonough, come on you two.” Piper had noticed how Mac’s skin had begun to turn redder than a tato and Vanessa had begun awkwardly tugging at her hair, and decided it was clearly best to save them from the situation. Piper was bubbly, and Vanessa liked having someone around who made her want to giggle and paint nails and do face masks. Her attitude reminded her of her sister, and she smiled sadly at the woman who was dragging her through the old baseball stadium. 

Vanessa had been here a few times, but never really understood the sport, and although she didn’t remember it so well, it was hard to not be shocked about the change. Maybe it could be called a city now, but it was more like a small town. There were metal shacks dotted around that were apparently shops and homes. “This is our stop.” Vanessa looked up at the building. “Publick Occurances.” Piper nodded and pulled Vanessa over towards a young girl. “Nat, this is Vanessa, and you remember MacCready, right?”

“Lady, do you know about the threat of the institute?!” Vanessa pulled back in shock, and looked back at Mac, his mouth twitched into a smile. “The institute?” Piper shook her head and gently took her sister by the shoulders and led her into the building, motioning for the other two to follow. “Nat you don’t need to sell her the paper, stop trying to scare her.” “Um, what is the Institute?” Piper shut the door behind them and Nat wandered off, mumbling something about comics. Piper pulled a chair out and flopped backwards on the couch, gesturing for Vanessa to follow. And she did.

“The Institute is a group of people who made the synths. They’re like, the Commonwealth boogeyman. Snatch people up in the night and swap them with a synth. And some synths aren’t even doubles, and some synths are like freaky mannequins.” Vanessa frowned, and ran her fingers through her hair. “What’s a synth?” Piper looked across at Mac, puzzled. “Ok even residents of vault 81 know what a synth is. Where are you  _ really _ from?” 

Vanessa looked to Mac for approval. She’d just met this Piper woman, he nodded. Why was she taking his advice on who she could trust, she’d just met him too. “I  _ am _ from a Vault. Vault 111. I’ve been, trapped, in there. Cryo-freezing, I think it’s called.” 

“Wait, so you’re over 200 years old? Oho man, the Woman out Time. I can see it now. You will  _ have  _ to let me interview you for the paper. I want to know  _ everything _ !” MacCready cleared his throat, and got up from the chair. “Maybe not today, Piper. We’ve had a long day and this one needs some food in her.” Vanessa shook her head and smiled. “No, I’m alright, really.” 

“When was the last time you ate? Because you sure as he-ck, haven’t eaten since we met. I’ve only seen you drink a Nuka Cola.” Vanessa’s stomach growled, as if to demonstrate his point, and he raised his hands in satisfaction of him being right. She cursed at her stomach under her breath and placed a hand on it. “I suppose I could eat.” 

Mac was already headed out of the door, yelling out a goodbye to Piper without even turning. Vanessa moved to hug the smaller woman, “you be careful with that one, Blue.” and scrambled to sling her pack on her shoulder and catch up with Mac. 

“Ah sh-shoot princess, what am I supposed to do? Lucy? Either of you-“ He turned his head towards the woman with a start. “Are you talking to yourself?” “Come on.” She walked close to him, as they headed towards the noodle bar.


End file.
